The Birthday Girl
by ChidorixCixBritannia
Summary: Its Raven's 17th Birthday, Let's see what happens when you have a hot gothic vampire boyfriend and a popular soccer jock chasing after you!
1. The Kiss

Vampire Kisses FanFic

This is a cute little conflict i am writting about between the characters in the vampire series "Vampire Kisses" by ellen schrieber.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Kisses, and i doubt i ever will!

* * *

><p>"I want you . . ." Alexander muffled into the skin of my neck. I softly laughed and then sighed a pitiful sigh, "Why would you ask such a silly question? I am, and always will be yours." These seemed to be the magic words, and I fell under his alluring spell, which he casted over me with his sexy, almost seductive eyes as he stared right into my soul, as he did this I could feel the grass tickle my left arm as he slide into a cat-like position.<p>

And then he pounced, Alexander was now on top of me, with only a few inches separating my face from his, a few inches that I was just about to devour. As if he could read my mind, he softly, almost a whisper, breathed "You want me to move closer, don't you?" he smiled as I pushed myself on top of him, putting me on top. "Why are you stalling? Don't you want me?" I countered, now it was my turn to drive him crazy, I thought he would challenge me but he just did the opposite, he moved closer.

It was bliss, we were complete, we were whole, most important, we were happy. The night was beautiful; the Milky Way was completely visible from the midnight grass that was like a sea of silk that was under us as we intertwined (with our clothes own if you don't mind! XD) gracefully under the full moon light.

After what had seemed like only a few seconds, we came up for air as if we where scuba divers who had just seen a terrifying shark swimming toward us or a long forgotten treasure that was at the bottom of the ocean. "I love you, you know that right?" Alexander said in a deep passionate voice that made me have to contemplate the answer that we both already knew, he just wanted me to say it, why was it so hard? "Ye-yes I know . . ." I muttered hoping he would not notice my stuttering, but unfortunately he did notice, and he just smirked and to my surprise, didn't say anything.

He just leaned into my neck and sighed. We were now lying in the midnight grass, with my hand on his chest and his face buried into my neck, we just laid there completely unaware of the time and of the world, we were only aware of each other. But unfortunately, I always seem to wake up at the good part.

"RAVEN" was the name Becky screamed as she barged into my room, replugged my Night Mare before Christmas alarm clock, and opened my black silk curtains, looking outside as the sun creeped across the lawn.

"What's this? Have you been sucking on a Hello Batty Lollipop all night? You know that gives you nightmares!" Becky complained, sometimes she was worse than Alexander!

"BUT BECKY! You know full well I only do it for the nightmares!" I whined, I almost sounded like Billy Boy when he wanted a new computer game that had just come into stores. "Speaking of nightmares, where is sh- Oh there you are!" Becky crooned as she found nightmare under one of my fish net stockings. "Ah, Becky, you went of topic! Besides, I had a wonderful dream, I was in Alexander's arms and-" I droned on until I was interrupted by Becky as she rolled her eyes "It's about time I gave you your present, I don't want to spend my after school time cleaning up the auditorium because SOMEONE was late again!" she growled the last few words. I was about to complete MY eye roll when something caught their attention, it was a black envelope on my window sill. The words were in a shade of bloody red with the name my dear Raven written in the best cursive both of us had ever seen.

"Looks like someone has a date tonight!" Becky snickered; let me repeat myself, BECKY. SNICKERED. AT. ME!

"GAH! Since when are you mean!" I cried out, I grumbled some unintelligent words as I opened my window and pulled in the letter, I could almost see what was written inside it! But, when I turned it over to see who it was from, it didn't say Alexander, but, TREVOR!

(BLACKOUT)

"Raven, oh raven!" Becky panicky whispered as she put Nightmare on my stomach, THAT got me up! "BECKY" I shouted out in a mixture of laughter and horror, what am I going to do? "Uh, hey raven, this is your present!" as I turned around I was engulfed in silky fluff, I backed up a bit to see it was a HUGE hello batty plush toy! "RAWR! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!" Becky shouted as she squished me under the bat.

I giggled all the way to school, until I saw Trevor's face. "I believe you got my love letter, or did you just come over here to stare at my god-like features!" Trevor seductively purred as he threw his head back at the last words. "I got your letter, even though I wished I hadn't! It's my birthday and I get to decide who goes out with me! So, sorry, but I don't want to go out with you! And you know that!" I yelled. At once everyone snapped their heads to the sound of my voice, I had a spot light! I am definitely going to enjoy humiliating you, Trevor!

SLAM!

Trevor had just slammed me into the lockers! "You are going to regret saying no to me, monster girl! I will give you until tonight to be forgiven or Farmer Becky will have a bad harvest!" Trevor snarled into my ear. I had to act quickly or it wouldn't work: 1. I head butted Trevor in the face. 2. I ran to my next class as fast as I could! There! It wasn't that simple!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Was exactly what I screamed as I ran down the halls to my next class, but to my horror, I realized that P.E. was my next class, and guess who was in it! "Oh crap!" I moaned as I slammed my head into my gym locker door. If you looked closely I bet you could see my indent in the grey-green metal.

"RAVEN" Becky whispered into my ear at lunch. "Everyone is talking about your date tonight with Trevor!" she quickly whispered as Trevor walked over and TRIED to sit next to me and have a conversation. 'come on Becky, I think it is getting to crowded here" I say as I pulled Becky toward the bleachers.

I tried my best to avoid Trevor for the rest of the day, but that didn't stop him from showing up at my door step dressed in formal attire with a limo waiting for a girl that would not be getting in.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him from across the yard. I had thought he was pulling a joke at school, but it seems it was real! I ran into my house only to look back as he followed me up to my bedroom leaving my dumbfounded mom and dad in the kitchen. "I love you Raven! And I WILL make you love me in return!" he whispered as he shut my door behind him. OH NO! He had me trapped! "Didn't you read the sign outside the door? It says NO SOCCER SNOBS ALLOWED, EVER!" I snarled."I'm willing to change! I'm willing to be a vampire!" Trevor sighed as he sat down on my bed. "What do you mean be a vampire?" I gasped as I inched toward my window; there was a rope behind my silk black curtains just for these occasions! Well, it's not like I think this would happen to me! I'm just creative like that! Geeze! The following happened in this order. 1. I opened the window. 2 a kicked Trevor in the . . . . Place. 3 I jumped out of the window. 4. I ran to the mansion. 5 I was in my beloveds arms, if only I was strong enough to get past 2. The truth is this is the REAL order, 1. I opened the window, 2. I was caught in Trevor's arms 3. he, he, HE KISSED ME!

TBC

* * *

><p>Reviews? i need to know if its any good so i can continue or not!<p> 


	2. Forgiveness

Last time on Vampire Kisses FanFic: The following happened in this order. 1. I opened the window. 2 a kicked Trevor in the . . . . Place. 3 I jumped out of the window. 4. I ran to the mansion. 5 I was in my beloveds arms, if only I was strong enough to get past 2. The truth is this is the REAL order, 1. I opened the window, 2. I was caught in Trevor's arms 3. He, he, HE KISSED ME!

I gasped into the kiss, and (betraying all human law) I LEANED INTO THE KISS, trying to deepen it in every possible way! I was screaming on the inside, why wasn't I stopping this? More importantly, why on earth was I ENJOYING it? Once I snapped out of it almost instantly, I screamed at him as I pushed and shoved him out of my room. Slammed the door shut as I slowly melted onto the floor. I can't believe I did that! I can't go over to Alexander knowing I had just kissed another guy, and Trevor to boot! Thoughts flooded my mind as my eyes over flowed. I started to cry little streams down my face, and then I started to sob huge heartbroken gushes, I locked the door and jumped on to my bed and cried into the birthday present that I had gotten this morning. Ignoring my parents banging on my door, the only thing I could thing about was "what will Alexander say?"

Alexander's POV

I stared impatiently at the huge grandfather clock in my living room, it didn't help that it had stopped working almost 20 years ago. I sighed worryingly, wondering what could be holding my beloved from my presence. Jameson looked at me with dismay; we had the whole mansion lit by candle light, knowing Raven would love the sight of the mansion in full bloom. The dinner table was moved outside for the party, our vampire and human friends waiting anxiously for her to appear. I asked Jameson to call her house, again, for the 11th time. This time he came back with gloomy news, "Miss Raven will not be attending the party, she has locked herself in her room and will not come out." He said with a look on his face that reminds you of a look you would give to a family who had just lost someone important. I held back the tears. "I will go and tell the guests that the party is cancelled" he muttered as he shuffled to the back of the house. I sprinted out of the front door, I ran like a bat out of hell. I raced up the Madison's front door and before I could knock, Mr. Madison opened the door. "What's wrong with Raven?" I panted as I tried to catch my breath. "I don't know exactly, she was all dressed up to go over to your house when out in the front yard Trevor is standing next to a limousine and in a tuxedo, she ran back up into her room with him following her up with an angered expression on his face. Everything was quiet for about 10 minutes when we hear a scream and a slam. Trevor all most tripped over his feet as he ran out the door with a wicked grin on his face. Alexander, she's sobbing in there, and it's scaring us, please, she won't talk to us, but she might talk to you!" he pleaded. "I will try my best." I say reassuringly as he allowed me entry. I all but raced to Ravens room, anxious to find out what happened. As I put my ear to the door I could hear the sobs that were wracking my beloved's body. "Raven" I utter softly. The sobs immediately stop. "Please, Tell me what happened?" I pleaded against the wood of the door as I slump into a crouch position. I could hear her parents talking quietly in the kitchen. I wondered, what could Trevor have done this time?

Raven's POV

It couldn't be! It just had to be my imagination playing tricks on me. But it was, my vampire boyfriend was trying to talk to me! "Please, Tell me what happened?" his muffled voice came from the other side of the door, MY door! I couldn't, I wouldn't tell him, and He was the one person who couldn't find out that I had. . . . Actually KISSED my nemesis Trevor! "PLEASE! Raven! At least open the door so I can make sure your all right!" his voice cracked at the last few words. What did HE think happened? Did he think Trevor tried to . . . OMG! The following happened in this order: I raced over and unlocked the door. I quickly yanked the door open. Alexander toppled into my room. He was crying! I knelt down and hugged him. "Alexander!" my voice cracked and stuttered as I cried his name into his t-shirt, thoroughly soaking it with my tears. "Raven!" he sighed in relief as he curled his arms around me. He suddenly pulled back to look at me as if making sure I was alright. Alas, if only I had really unlocked the door. I willed myself to open the door so I could comfort my heart broken boyfriend; I wished that he could forgive me for what I have done. But, knowing that I was a coward, I sat there, under all my blankets trying to block out all of Alexander's requests to talk to him or to open the door. I knew I was breaking him as I ignored his pleads. I knew he would hate me, but I was so sure he would hate me EVEN more if I told him what had happened between Trevor and I, in this very room! So I just sat there, thinking "Alexander, please find the will to forgive me."

Alexander's POV

I choked back a sob as I walked down the stairs to the front door. As I passed Mr. and Mrs. Madison I saw that they too had given up hope. I slowly walked up the street to the house on the hill. Jameson looked at me with brimming eyes as I walked up to my room. As I drifted off to sleep the only thing I was thinking about was "The Relationship between Alexander Sterling and Raven Madison Is Over."


	3. A Glass Of Water

Last Time on Vampire Kisses FanFic:

* * *

><p>Alexander's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I choked back a sob as I walked down the stairs to the front door. As I passed Mr. and Mrs. Madison I saw that they too had given up hope. I slowly walked up the street to the house on the hill. Jameson looked at me with brimming eyes as I walked up to my room. As I drifted off to sleep the only thing I was thinking about was "The Relationship between Alexander Sterling and Raven Madison Is Over."<p>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy Chapter 3 of vampire kisses Fanfic!:<p>

* * *

><p>Raven's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I am awakened from my pitiful slumber by the sound of fist connecting with wood. "RAVEN!" Becky shrieks as she continualy bangs on my door, "open up RIGHT now!" she threatened. I slowly rubbed my eyes, the memories of last night flooding into my mind. I let out a dry sob, Alexander must hate me. I slowly moved toward the door still in my cave of blankets. I reluctantly opened my door in fear of becky breaking through. I caught becky in mid yell, she takes in my red puffy eyes and the dark circles under them. She immediately apologizes. "oh raven, please, tell me what happened last night! Why didn't you show up to the party?" she asks. I try to speak but my throat was raw and my voice hoarse. Becky sighs as she pulls me onto my bed. "you stat right here, I am going down stairs for a glass of water." She says sternly like she is talking to an disobediant puppy. I just stare out the window lost in my thoughts. I wondered if trevor had tokd anyone about what had happened? It must have been a sick joke one of the cheerleaders suggested, it had to be? Right? He couldn't possibly like me? I was so dazed that I didn't notice becky come back with a glass of water. She silently handed it to me, I finished the glass before I even attempted to speak. I sucked in a breath, knowing this story would be a long one. "I was walking out my front door to alexanders house when I noticed, TREVOR was in a tux infront of a limo with a wolf-like grin on his face. I asked him what he was doing but he only smiled bigger" I shuddered, trying to tell the story was painful, but becky had to know, sombody did. "I ran back into the house only to find him chase me up to my room, I screamed at him, trying to get him to leave, I was going to sneak out the window when he. . . . .he . . . KISSED ME!" I cried, but no tears came out. "Oh Raven!" becky sighed as she pulled me into a hug. "but that's not even the worst part, he left, andi didn't think I could go knowing I had just kissed –" becky interupted "but you didn't kiss him, HE kissed YOU! Its totally different!" she said fercly. I glancd down for the briefest moment. But I HAD kissed him, I had enjoyed it! I shuddered at my thoughts. But I continued " and then, alexander came over, he pleaded for me to come out to speak with him, but, I didn't I just sat here!" now I started to cry, to think that I had hurt my beloved so deeply, it was unthinkable, but I HAD done it! "Now that you have told me, now you tell him!" becky said. If only she knew what the kiss was REALLY like. . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Alexander' POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to my cell phone ringing on the table right outside my coffin, I groggily got out of my coffin and grabed for the phone as i made my way out of the closet. I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said hoarsly, my throat was dry from all the crying I had done last , my eyes really hurt! Over my thoughts I hear a voice "Alexander? Alexader, is that you?" someone screacked into the reciever of the opposite phone. I sighed, it had to be becky, my new ex-girlfriends best friend, I still couldn't believe that raveen wasn't my sweetheart anymore."Yes Becky?" I miserably asked. "Alexander! I know what happened to Raven! She told me!" she yelled excitingly into my ear. "WHAT?" I yelled. Damn! It was still a little too light out, I DON'T CARE! I mentally screamed at my inner self, if I could find out what happened to raven, we might still be together! "Hold on! I am coming over to ravens house!" I yelled oh so loudly as I pulled on a new shirt that said "Bite ME, I DARE ya!" I raced down the stairs and grabbed a bag of my favorite red liquid from the fridge and sped out the door. Little did I know what I was about to happen at my beloveds house . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Lets see what Trevor is doing on the other side of town . . . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Trevor's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked out my bed room window, all I could think about was raven. NO! why am I thinking about that monster girl? Because, she is sweet adorable and you wish she was YOUR monster girl! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, was all I mentally said as I had a war between who I wanted to be and who I ended up being. "I want her . . . ." I murmured as I fell bck onto my water bed, my head was engulfed by a huge feathery pillow. I was starting to drift off into day dream world when a wonderful idea popped into my brain. How about I go over to ravens house? I will bring flowers and everything! Maybe, just maybe, if I am nice she will dump that Alexander freak and will date me! I raced into my closet, pulling on some goth looking clothing and ran to the flower shop. Oh no! I didn't know ravens favorite flower! I looked around frantikly, obviously in a hurry. AHA! Roses! All girls like roses! I grabed a boquet of roses and paid for them with cash. And before you could say 'vampire' I was running to ravens house. Dammit! I was to late. There, right outside ravens window was my nemisis, my newly founded enemy, Alexander Sterling.<p>

* * *

><p>You do know I only post more chapters if you . . . . . . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

vvvvvvv


	4. A Flash Of Red

Last time on vampire kisses fanfic:

Trevor's POV

I grabed a boquet of roses and paid for them with a chrisp, clean, twenty dollar bill out off my over spilling wallet. And before you could say 'vampire' I was running down the street towards raven's . Damit! I was too late. There, right outside on ravens door step, talking to becky was my nemisis, my newly founded enemy, Alexander Sterling.

I hope you like chapter 4 of my vampire kisses fanfic!

Alexander's POV

"Becky! I am here! Please, tell me what happened last night?" I panted trying to catch my breath.i looked up to her with pleading eyes, begging her to give my confuzed brain an explanation. "Ok! This is the whole thing! I came in this morning trying to get raven to come out of her room when she confessed what had happened!" she said it with a frown on her face, I knew it wouldn't be good news, but I had to know what had happened to my lover.'Please continue." I encouraged Becky to come out with the grand secret. "She was on her way when trev-" becky was interupted by a voice behind me. " She was on her way and I kissed her!" trevor growled. I snapped around to face trevor, my eyes turning a shade of red for an instant. "you DID what?" I bellowed. "I KISSED HER!" Trevor sneered. Anger fell over me like a layer of snow, now I knew why raven had not come, this THING had stopped her. I tried to calm myself, trying to reason with the furious monster inside, 'he's just a human!' my angelic side pleaded. 'he should know when something doesn't belong to him!" my inner self snarled. I quickly composed my facial features."stay away from raven!" I seethed as my teeth gritted together, trying to hold back a bite. "you don't own her! I can see her whenever I want! You cant protect her at school! She needs me and she wants me and she knows –" trevor, fortunatly wasn't able to finish his sentence, the reason of this was raven's hand connecting with hes face, a ringing noice was heard as skin connected with skin. Good thing she had done it because I don't have PERFECT control . . .

Raven's POV

I heard yelling outside in the front yard, hoping Alexander had gone home and this was either my father yelling about the broken lawn mower or Billy Boy playing some game with his friends. Sadly it was neither. As I walked down the stairs to the front door I heard: "Stay away from raven!" which was unmistakenly my gothic boyfriends voice. I looked out the peep hole, what I saw made me furious: TREVOR, he was infront of MY house, arguing with MY boyfriend, OVER ME! I quickly opened the door with out them seeing or hearing me, which was odd because alexander has ears of a bat and the door is right infront of the two of them. I ran up to trevor and slapped him full on the face, making sure he couldn't finish his sentence. "How DARE you talk about me like you care about me!" i screamed. He looked at me with a fiery glare, if I had been becky I would have insinerated. 'I DO care raven! I care about you more then this freak!" he said gesturing at Alexander. I was about to attack him, I was furious! How could he call alexander a freak? He was a god! suddenly I felt arms rap around my waist, bringing me into a hug. "Trevor, you should know when your battles are over. Stay away from raven. If you try to kiss her again, well, lets just say you will regret it."HOW could alexander be so composed? "I think you should leave, wont be as forgiving as I am." He growled the word 'forgiving' like I growled the word 'trevor'. I looked over a trevor. He was red as a tomato with embarassment. "this isnt over!" he spluttered as he ran away. HAHAHAHAHAHA! That teaches him rgiht! I thought feircly as I stuck my tongue out at trevor's rapidly retreating figure. I had totally forgotten who was holding me!

Alexander's POV

I watched with a smug grin on my face as Trevor ran away from us. Raven suddenly turned around and kissed me. I was surprised at first but slowly I melted into the kiss as it grew deeper. I knew what had happened, she still loved me, everything was right in the world, everything quiet and peaceful, until raven broke both the kiss and the silence with a sob. "Oh alexander!" she cried as she curled up in my arms. Becky just stood there, looking over at us with a grin, "thank you Becky for everything you have done today." I said with a small smile. "don't worry about it, im just glad she is fixed, it seems to be my job to bay sit her when you arnt." She said motioning with her haid towards a dozing off raven that was still in my arms. After giving becky a quick grin I sighed as I picked raven up and walked up to her room. I sat her down on the bed and she pulled me onto the space next to her and curled up on my chest. "for fifteen minutes we layed there like this with raven playing with my hair with her fingers until she suddenly spoke, breaking the silence once again. "Did Becky tell you?" She mumbled loud enough for me to hear her. "yes" I retorted quietly. "Its alright, Raven. I am not mad at you." I said as I interlaced my fingers with hers. "I was just so worried, I thought that you were hurt." I said calmly,trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "but now that I know what happened, I understand why you would freak out, I would freak out as well if trevor forcefully kissed me!" I shuddered physically at the thought. She giggled. "I love you so much alexander" she mumbled, I was delighted at the thought of love coming from raven. I yawned, we were both tired. I allowed sleep to take over, even though I was uncomfortable and I wasn't in a coffin, I was glad to be with raven, before I was completely unconcious I heard raven mumble in her sleep something about me, and love. In a moment I am asleep, a smile on my lips. Something starts to tickle my face, but I pass it off as ravens hair. Off in the distance I hear a click.

~Chidori's POV~

And during the cute couples nap, I secretly sneek in and draw fake mustaches on both of them and take a picture! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! they are so cute together!

You see that button down there? Its your new best friend! LOLZ! But seriously, I would really like to know if I should continue or leave it at that!

P.S. if you liked the story, for your birthday I could write one up, just for you! Just leave you birthday in the reviews and on that day I will post a short story!

About any two peeples at all in vampire kisses, or a manga like naruto or bleach or inuyasha. They can be normal boy girl, or boy boy, or girl girl. Anything for my reviewers!

REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW ~ REVIEW


	5. Author Update

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with this story, and that I should be updating soon(ish)!

With high school starting up It will probably take me a while to get back on my feet with the whole writing and posting, but I hope I can keep updating this stories!

And I know for some of these it's been years since publishing, but I will be redoing them and editing and adding, so stay tuned!

Because let's face it, some of these are absolutely horrible, but they were my first, so they will be redone.

With much love,

Chidorixcixbritannia


End file.
